Shes my home
by Imbulletproofnothingtoloose
Summary: Hermione and Ginny's life together, suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

A ray of sun shone through the gap in the curtains and created a warm glow around the bedroom. I rolled over and stretched out my arms, I grasped at the linen bed sheets, they are still warm from when she had been laid. I expected to inhale her scent but instead the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils, I glanced at the bed side table and found the freshly made pancakes waiting for me. Every Saturday morning she does this for me, it is one of the many things I love about her. "Gin" I called her name already aware their would be no reply. I threw my legs over the side of our bed and slipped on my dressing gown and slippers. I shuffled towards the window and parted the curtains slightly. I spotted her immediately, flying around practising for her quid ditch game tomorrow. Her beauty still manages to amaze me, the way her red hair flows down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes melt my insides with one look. I follow her every movement with my eyes and smile knowing that she is mine. She notices me and gives me a warm smile which I return. I turn away and grab my pancakes eating them as I make my way down the stairs, on the counter is a cup of tea. I pick it up and circle my hands round the cup to warm up my hands. I open the door to our home and lean against the door way watching her once again. After a few minutes she flew down beside me and greeted me with a soft kiss, 'Morning Beautiful' she said as she pulled away. "Morning, how long are you going to practicing?" I replied. "I was just finishing up babe. Ill come in soon, I just need to put my broom away." she leant in and gave me another peck on the lips and walked towards the broom cupboard. I went back inside and started washing the pots, even though I know I can do it by magic sometimes I prefer the muggle way, it reminds me of my life before Hogwarts. A few seconds later I feel two arms snake around my waist and warm breathe tickling the back of my neck. I turn around in her arms so we're face to face. "What are our plans for today then?" Ginny asked, "We don't have any" Ginny pretended to look shocked, "Hermione Granger hasn't got the day planned out second by second?" she mocked. "I know, you're a bad influence on me Ginevra!" I said sarcastically. "Mione, you know I don't like you using my full name." she wined. "Im sorry" I leant in as if to give her a kiss but when we were millimetres apart I raised my hands shook the suds from the washing bowl onto her face "You're going to pay for that granger" I started giggling as she chased me round our kitchen, I had just made it into our living room when she tackled onto the sofa. We both broke out into laughter as we fell off the sofa onto the floor. I straddle the younger girls hips and pin down both her arms with my hands, "Well, you have quidditch practice at 4 but other than that your day is completely free." "Our day is completely free" Ginny corrected. "Our day" I repeated.

Ginny POV

I was walking hand in hand with Hermione through hogsmeade, a few people stopped to wish me good luck at the quidditch game tomorrow, I play for the Holyhead Harpies and tomorrow it's the Quidditch final against our rivals Puddlemere United. "We have 3 hours left together before I have to go is there anywhere you would like to go?" I asked herm. "Not really, however I wouldn't mind a butterbeer" "The Three Broomsticks it is."

I buy the butterbeers and make my way back to the table my girlfriend is sitting at, but she's not alone. Her boss, Mr Watkins is sat at the table with her, I wouldn't mind but between quid ditch practice and Hermione's ridiculous hours we hardly spend any time together anymore, Saturday is our day! I place down the butter beers and smile at Mr Watkins as I sit down. He smiles back and carries on talking to Hermione, but she can see straight through my fake smile and sees the annoyance write all over my face. We've had arguments about her working too hard in the past, I believe she works too hard! Its not just because it cuts into our time together but im worried for her health, for the smartest witch of her generation sometimes she isn't very smart when her health comes into it. "I'm sorry Mr Watkins but can we talk about this at work on Monday?" she asks poliety trying to get rid of him. "Oh sorry, Yes of course we can dear." He stands up and starts walking away before he turns around slightly. "Good luck tomorrow Ginny, See you later girls."

We spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. When it got to 20 to 4 we headed home. Our house isn't much, its similar to the burrow, yet smaller but its home! Anywhere Hermione is, is my home! I collect my quidditch ready to set off, I walk up to Hermione and kiss her passionately. "I have to go, ill be back in 3 hours tops!" I assure her. "Hurry back!" she replies. "I always hurry back if you're waiting for me." "Ill forever wait for you Gin" how does she do that to me, make my heart ache knowing I have to leave even if its only for a few hours. "I love you so much" I mutter, "I love you too, enjoy practice." And with that I left counting down the seconds before I can return to my beautiful girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

"Good practice guys, ill see you all tomorrow" I shout to the team as I leave the changing rooms. I'm just about to disapparate when I see Harry standing outside the quidditch stadium. "Gin" There's a tone to his voice that unsettles me, I look towards him with a puzzled expression. "Harry, not that its not good to see you but what are you doing here?" My mind immediately thinks of Hermione, One of the Golden Trio, even if Voldemort has been destroyed she is still in danger. "Mione?" I say almost in a whisper. His raises his eyebrows in shock " No, its nothing to do with Hermione. It's you i'm here to talk about?" "Me?" I utter in surprise. "Yes, you shouldn't play tomorrow Ginny?" I laugh before realising he is being serious. "You're being serious? Harry it's the most important game of the season! I Can't miss it! Why anyway, you know how big this game is, you wouldn't advise me not to play unless something serious is going on." He lowers his glare then returns to look back at me. "It's not safe, there has been rumours around the auror office that this game might be targeted. And it's you they're targeting! We don't know who or why but I needed to warn you" I muddle over the situation in my head before replying. "These are only rumours? Correct" He nods in response. "And it might be me they are targeting but it also might not. This game is so big Harry, I can't miss it I just can't." He looks at me with disappointment in his eyes. "I gathered you would say that, Be careful Ginny and Good luck" He steps forward and engulfs me in a hug "I mean it Ginny, be careful." He releases me from his grasp and steps back again. "Harry" "Yes Gin?" I look at him my eyes almost beg for him to agree to what im about to ask, "Don't let Mione know, she has enough on her plate with work at the moment, Just keep this between me and you?" He takes a minute to find an answer, he smiles weakly "Sure Gin I won't tell her but you should, she has a right to know" And with that he disapparated and so did I.

When I arrived home Mione was reading, what a surprise! I swear that girl could recite ever book we have. Backwards. I slump down on the sofa beside her and let out a huge sigh without meaning to, "Gin" she questioned "You okay?" worry was evident in her eyes. I smile warmly at her. "Everything's fine Mione, Just a stressful training session, they are never fun before an important game" I fear she sees through this lie she usually does, however if she does she chooses not to press the matter. She places her book down and snuggles into the side of me, kissing my temple in the process. "It will be fine, You're an amazing player." I almost laugh at how ironic the start of that sentence was, 'it will be fine' I repeat this in my head, she's right I will be fine. "You're right, im going to be fine." She smiles and places her lips to mine. We lay on the sofa just holding each other in silence, we don't always need to talk to connect thats one of the great things in our relationship but the silence is killing me I should tell her what Harry told me but I cant, she will worry and I cant have her fretting over nothing. "Do you think we should go to bed you have a big day tomorrow" I nod in agreement and we head upstairs.

When we climb into I snake my arm around her waist and hold her tight. "You sure you're okay, gin" I hesiate before I answer but then I remember that im not telling her for a reason, its better if she doesn't know. "I'm with you aren't I? How can I not be okay!" I feel the muscles in her face move as she smiles "Night Gin, I love you." I leave a trail of kisses up her neck "Love you too Mione, I love you so much".


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny POV

When I woke up my mind automatically went to what harry had said yesterday. "Morning Hun" I smile at hearing Hermione's Voice. "What time is it?" I grumble. "It's about 8, time you should be getting ready for your game. I'm ready and I'm not the one playing." I'm about to reply when something clicks in my head. "Hang on, you're coming to watch" Hermione chuckles at my question then frowns in confusion "Of course I am, I always watch you play quidditch. I'm not going to miss the most important game of the season especially when I know it means so much to you.

" If there is an attack on the game the audience could get hurt in the process, its too dangerous for Mione to attend! "You can't" I splutter, Mione looks hurt by my remark "Why can't I? Do you not want me there?" The hurt in her voice in unbearable. "Of course I want you there, your my girlfriend I want you to be their to when its over whether its to share my joy or my sadness. It's just you shouldn't its not safe."

The hurt look on her face disappears but is soon replaced my interest, "It's not safe? Ginny what's going on?" I fear she can see the clogs in my head as I try to think of a reply that will satisfy her. "You know how quidditch fans get at a big game. They, they get rowdy I don't want you getting hurt during a fight between the fans." She looks convinced by my reply. "Ginny, I have survived it before." "But Mione" "Ginny I'm going and that's final! Now get changed! She throws my quidditch jumper onto me."

I made several attempts to prevent Hermione from going each one failed miserably. Everyone at around me, the fans, the players, Hermione, they're all so clueless. There's nothing to worry about its just a rumour, I need to focus on the game! I gather all my thoughts together a mount my broom, I scan the crowd quickly until I find that heart warming smile I have become accustomed to, one look at Mione and I know everything going to be okay.

30 minutes into the game and we are in the lead with the score at 60-40. The intensity and rivalry of this game is tantalising. Every bone in my body aches with competition. I am so lost in the game all thoughts about the attack have gone from my mind.

I receive the quaffle and shoot down the left flank of the quidditch pitch, I aim and score. 30 points up! The crowd is going wild, shouts and chants filled the stadium however slowly the chants turned into screams, my eyelids become heavy and shut unwillingly. I feel myself falling and cannot stop it, the screams are getting louder but the last thing I hear before I completely loose consciousness is Hermiones voice screaming my name.

Hermione POV

Screams surround me! 5 spells have been cast and are hurdling towards the pitch, correction they are hurdling towards Ginny! For a second I freeze with horror as I see her body stiffen, then goes limp. Her athletic body is falling at speed towards the floor.

"Ginny" I scream knowing that its not going to make any difference. I Pull out my wand, "Arresto Momentum" my spell hurdles toward the women I love and slows her descent. I run and battle through the terrified fans to get onto the quidditch pitch, I sprint as fast as my legs will go to Ginny's side. Tears blur my vision yet I am still able to find the spot where she lay. I kneel beside her and place her head on my lap. "Ginny, Ginny" I plead between sobs. "Ginny, please wake up, Ginny."

The medical team approach and tend to Ginny as I am being pulled away, "Get off me, I need to be with her!" I scream. "Hermione" I turn to see Harry. Before I can help It I throw myself into his arms.

"Harry, I can't loose her." I feel chest raise against mine before he lets out a regretful sigh. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I warned her but she said it was a big ga.." before he could finish I cut him off and removed myself from his grasp. "You knew? You knew she was going to be attack! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" I scream at him. "Please Hermione, i'm sorry! She didn't want to worry you, it was only a rumour." he tries to defend himself.

"A rumour you knew was more likely to be true!" Then the realisaion hits me. "It's my fault, she asked me not to come, said it wasn't safe. I never pushed the matter, if I had questioned it she may have told me and I.. I! I need to be with her!"

I pushed passed the medical team and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly within mine. "I'm here Ginny." I whisper into her ear gently. Yet there was still no response.


End file.
